


Calling Mr. Weasly

by Pidgefics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: also I wrote the first chapter years ago and its to cringe to want to change so you have to suffer, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgefics/pseuds/Pidgefics
Summary: This is a short story about how George handles Fred's death.I also added another part about Colin and Dennis creevy during the battle of Hogwarts because reasons. Might add more or might not idkThis is for your enjoyment and/or tears.I hope you likeI own nothing but the plot!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter in like 6th grade when I was just getting into writing and the second one my freshman year of high school after I really got into it. I would like to hope there is a huge change in writing talent but I'm not super optimistic. I also wont be going and fixing the first chapter (no matter how much I cringe while re reading because I didn't know the difference between your and you're) for many personal reasons, mainly I was so proud of it and thought 900 words was a lot and I also just can't get far enough with out wanting to delete it and I want this chapter to always be around so I can see where I started. So if you want decent writing go to chapter two. You have been warned!

George's POV

I saw him, standing, just standing there smiling his wand out for battle.

"Don't worry George" he calls out " I'll see you after it's all over"

He runs off to the fight. I know deep down ill never see him again.

Go to him I tell myself don't let him leave, I try to follow him but I can't. I struggle to move and nothing happens. I know I must reach him, so I can stop him.

everything turns white and all I see is him, standing and smiling. I try to move towards him, but find myself just as stuck as ever.

A cloaked figure comes beside him and beckons he over. He began to walk over, his smile still intact.

"No" I yell "don't leave me come back"

He waves goodbye and allows the figure to place his hand on his shoulder. they disappear in a flash of green light, I hear him say " I love you Georgie"

I love you to Freddie.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

I awake in a cold sweat a single tear had traced down my cheek.

I couldn't stop him from being taken from me. I feel the prickle of hot tears surfacing. I try to blink them away.

I have to stay strong.

I look at my watch: 8:39 am

I may as well get up to face the day. after getting showered and dressed I head down stairs. I had been staying with my family for over two weeks now.

It seemed like such a short time.

As I reach the kitchen I see mum cooking and dad reading the daily prophet. mum glanced at me and said, "oh good your up could you help me make the breakfast Fred"

Dads head jerked up and mums eyes widened. She began to cry. she came over to me and caught me in her embrace. I don't hug her back, I just stand there with my face blank.

"I'm so sorry George I-I wasn't th-thinking, Fred h-he always came down in front of you and and I-I thought...."

Ginny had just entered the room.

"Mum it's fine, just a slip of the tongue, it happens." I say, coming out of her embrace. " I'm just, I'm going to go out for some air."

I walk out if the kitchen and into the garden. I don't stop there, I keep going until I reach the hill over looking the house. I sit down against one of the trees and sigh. Of all the places to go I come here. to the place of my happiest memory.

It was many years ago, we were eleven year old terrors about to leave for Hogwarts.

I close my eyes as the memory washes over me

••••••••••••••••••••

"George wake up" Fred whispers to me. I felt him shaking my body.

I smiled a little, pretending to be asleep.

"George I saw you smile I know your awake." I sighed knowing he had caught me.

"What do you want it's the middle of the night." I whine

" I need to talk to you!" He sounded so serious and a little sad.

I sit up " what do you want to talk about"

" Not here, I don't want mom to hear us. she'll be upset."

I sigh and stand up, Fred is already out the door and half way down the hall. I followed him outside and up the hill that stood tall by the burrow.

" What do you want?" I asked the minute he sat down.

" I'm scared , what if we end up in different houses. what if we get seperated?!"

"But we're twins why wouldn't we be in the same house?" I asked

" I over heard bill and mum talking, and he said that there were twins in his year that are in different houses!"

He said very quickly. now I was scared.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said,

"Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how many friends we make or what house we get into, we will always live our lives to the fullest, even if we aren't together. forever and always."

he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Forever and always."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I smile, the memory feels bitter sweet inside.

"Your a real git you know that!" said a voice coming up the hill.

I open my eyes to see Ginny coming towards me.

"Oh ya and why is that?" I say standing up.

"Your acting nothing matters but the fact that he died." she said shaking.

"No better than you, you act as if he's just gone to get the post, like he'll be back any minute." I yell looking away from her.

"I'm trying to move on. it seems I'm the only one who can." she takes a deep breath."Look at me George, I know your trying to be strong but you act as if Fred never lived.

you act as if you have no emotions at all. All you remember is the fact that Fred died"

her voice shook and I know she's crying

"you don't remember his laughter or his smile. when you picture him you see his lifeless eyes, not the ones filled with happiness.

when are you going to wake up and realize that Fred died. There is nothing we can do but accept that and move on."

She walks away. Her words hit me like a bag if stone.

I look up at the sky, I watch the clouds roll by.

I sigh and get up,

"Fred if your watching me I want you to know I'm sorry. Ginny was right, I'm being stupid."

I begin to walk home, determined to move on, so that my best friend didn't die in vain.

forever and always Fred, I promise.


	2. Dennis Creevy

Maybe I should have listened to him, maybe I made the right choice, maybe no matter what I did nothing would change the fact that my brother had been taken from me without so much as a warning.

That day is the most clear of my memories, who could possibly forget the day you-know-who came to visit Hogwarts?

My parents had taken us out of school and we all went into hiding in an attempt to escape the death eaters. It didn't go unnoticed because some of them began attacking other family members in an attempt to learn our whereabouts. None of them confessed many didn't even know we were in hiding and because of this we lost nearly half of our family.

About two months before the battle mum had gone into a nearby village that went by the name Ottery St Catchpole, she never came back but we waited in the hope she had to hide somewhere. It wasn't until the next day we read about a fight between masked men and a woman none of whom lived in the village. We were forced to assume the worst and leave, dad forbade us from going out alone it was evident they had pictures of us taken lord knows when. Colin was beyond furious, maybe that's what spurred him to fight. He wanted to go back and look for her but dad didn't want to lose either of us too, so we ran.

One night Colin and I were talking and I felt a familiar sensation I hadn't expected to ever come back, our fake galleons were burning. Someone, we assumed Harry, was trying to round us up.  
"We have to go," Colin insisted,"we have to fight."

"We aren't even sure if it's a trap or not, Colin please don't do this to dad." I begged.

He refused to listen and grabbed his wand something he hadn't used in ages, "Colin no you still have the trace on you." I said.

He just looked at me, and a sort of understanding came between us, if we don't go who would? Surely not every member of the DA would come back, we might even be the only ones.

With a thrill of fear I picked up my wand and grabbed his arm, with that he apparated using only the knowledge he had by watching older students apparition lessons through a crack in the great hall door.

We appeared in a grubby yet familiar pub, and older man with blue eyes looked at us not very startled by our sudden appearance, that's when I felt the pain.

He had messed up it was apparent that his knowledge wasn't enough. I fell and knocked a table over, my foot unable to bear my weight.

Both the man and Colin ran towards me.

"Dennis, Dennis oh my god Dennis what's wrong?!" Colin yelled.

"M-my foot somethings wrong." I panted.

"Yep you'll have splinched and no wonder too you're both so young, what do you think you're gonna do if the death eaters find you. You both have the trace its likely you'll be tracked in minutes." The old man said.

"Well then you only have seconds to fix my brother and get us into Hogwarts." Colin remarked.

The man snorted and went over to his counter, he reached behind it and pulled out a bottle muttering "Had a feeling I'd need this," to himself.

He came back and took my shoe off along with my sock, I watched and was horrified to see most of my toes save my biggest and smallest one were gone.   
He dripped a bit of the potion on my foot and I watched my toes slowly start to reform.

"Give it a minute and I'll send you boys on your way to the castle." The old man grunted.

When my toes were almost done two boys, the weasly twins, apparated not far from us.

"Some more people are gonna be coming through old chap." One said.

"If you don't mind pouting them in the right direction." The other said.

"I most certainly do mind, I need a kip and you're turning my pub into a damn railway." The old man said raising a fist.

"That's a good man can you show us the way?" The first one said.  
The man grunted and began to lead them up a flight of stairs.

"Wait," Colin said standing up," I want to go with you."

"Okay fine but your brothers gonna have to stay." The old man grunted.

"No Colin please I want to come too," I said trying to stand only to knock over another table.

"It's okay little brother I'll be back before you know it and I'll tell you and dad all kinds of story's about the fight, okay?" Colin said helping me sit back down.

I tried to resist but it was evident how tired I was.   
So I watched him walk away, hope in me that surely he would come back. He wouldn't get hurt this kind of thing didn't happen to Colin creevy, he survived a Basilisk of all things.

After a moment the pub owner came back and helped me sit in a chair and put my foot on another chair instead of the floor.

"How about you tell anyone who comes through to just head upstairs and I'll send them to the castle, will that be okay?" He said with sympathy in his familiar blue eyes.

Not to long after a host of gingers came and I pointed them upstairs. In a matter of minutes a scrappy man, a woman with pink hair, a couple one badly scarred the other amazingly beautiful, a tall black man and a number of other people came through. I pointed them all up the staircase.

Moments later people, students, by the boat load poured downstairs. The old man came soon after.

I noticed all of them were under age and many were crying.

"Come on kid we're gonna have to lead them somewhere safe and this won't do." The pub owner said.

I stood as best I can and we both began leading them as far as possible from hogsmead village.

Flashes of light and shouts could be heard even when we were all so far away.

" okay do any of you know how to apparate?" The man called out." I don't care if you passed or not as long as you can do it."  
Several tentative hands rose from the students.

"Okay get a group together and apparate to platform 9 3/4 as best you can. Wait there until I come back ask me my favorite food and I will reply haggis. Don't listen to anyone who looks like me but doesn't respond correctly okay?" The students stood still for a minute and then one by one sixth years began grabbing younger students and disapperating only to appear moments later for more students.

"Here," the old guys said handing a student the bottle of potion he used earlier on me," for anyone splinched."

With that the old man began to walk away, I followed him with out hesitation.

"I'm going back to join the fight you know." He said with out looking at me," and I won't let you join."

"I know, but I can't just go with the other students. I don't want to be waiting for your return with out knowing if the battles truly over or not." I whispered.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the pub.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Aberforth," he said.

"Thank you Aberforth." I replied.

After watching him leave I sat down on a chair and waited. I want to say that I fell asleep and was woken by Colin smiling and saying "we did it" but that didn't happen. I heard so much chaos, much of it coming from villagers who decided to join the fight in the streets below. And so I waited for hours.

When I heard his voice, something that still haunts me. His cold unforgiving voice amplified so even the villagers could hear it saying "Harry potter is dead."   
All sense of fear and dread had left me, all I had was this kind of panicky calmness, I had to go find my brother.  
I stood, my foot protested but I ignored it.  
That's when I decided to join the fray.

I went to the portrait,"excuse me can you let me through, I need to help."

The girl cocked her head and the portrait swung open, I followed the path for a while the shaking and fighting was getting louder with each step.   
That when I reached the end, I looked all around for an exit but none could be found.

"Lumos" I whispered. The walls on all sides were just brick and above me was what looked like burn marks. I frightfully ran back along the passage keeping my eyes peeled in case I missed something only to end up running through the portrait and face-planting on the floor.

I turned back to the girl and demanded "what happened why isn't it working?!"

She shrugged looking confused. I realized something must have happened to wherever the tunnel opened up too.

I ran down the stairs and out the door to the streets, it was as if a tornado had gone by. There were still deatheaters and villagers fighting. I ran past trying to ignore all the body's and blood on the streets.

I ran and ran ignoring my foot screaming in agony until I reached the edge of the forest that's when my foot gave out.

I fell into a bush. Every time I tried standing I just couldn't stay balanced.   
The fight was quieter now, it was almost over I could tell.

I got back up and used the tress to help me get closer to the destroyed gate. The flashes had nearly stopped by the time I got to the gate.

I went through and stumbled up the path to Hogwarts, it went quiet for a bit and then cheers went up, but if it was friend or foe I couldn't tell.

I cautiously made my way to the window looking into the hall and peered over the ledge, a small group of people were standing around someone.

I recognized some of the Wizards I had directed at the pub and decided it would be okay to go in.

I made my way around to the entry way, stones and blood and other signs of magic was everywhere.

The talking continued as I entered the greathall. Looking around I saw a lot of smiles and relief but also sadness.

"Hey kid." I turned and saw one of the ginger twins from earlier next to me. "Glad to see you're okay."   
His smile didn't completely reach his eyes.

"I'm looking for my brother Colin have you seen him?" I asked.  
He just shook his head and walked away saying, "I'll ask around."

"Colin?!" I called out, panic setting in. "Colin?!"

I walked around calling out his name and asking everyone I found about him, to no avail.  
That's when Neville came up to me.

" Hey Dennis I know where he is come with me okay." He said gently.

Looking down at his face, his glassy eyes, his expression. It was hard to tell whether it was horror or confusion. His eyes looked up reflecting the starry sky but not really seeing it.

I fell to my knees, a sob racking my body. I knew it was no use Colin was gone, he wasn't coming back.  
Neville didn't leave my side he had his hand on my back trying in vain to comfort me.

"H-how did he die?" I asked.

"I think it was blunt force, he has a wound on his head and I found him in a pool of blood." He said.

"Where?"

"Just outside the great hall, I think he was the one who cause most of the stairway to collapse and killed Fernir Grayback." Neville said.

His words didn't help lessen the pain, it just made me understand better.

Aberforth ran by saying "crap the kids" and out the doors.  
Luna walked by seemingly talking to herself.   
Neville stayed with me, because now I no longer had anyone in the magic world I could talk too, I had no one I could confide in.

All my best and worst memories were right in front of me laying still, never to follow through on his promise to return to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the quality and if you made it through both I admire you! But like did you notice an actual difference? or am I to hopeful about my improvement?


End file.
